Just a girl
by Ashcrimson3188
Summary: So what? She's just a girl. Just a girl who happens to have saved his sister and happens to be very cute. Just a girl who understands what he's going through. Just a girl who he's in love with. Carl, Lizzie, Mika, Judith, Rick, Tyrese and Carol have all met up and everyday try to find any survivors of the prison attack. But Carl has to remind himself that Lizzie is just a girl.
1. Thinking of you

Carl P.O.V

So what? She's just a girl. Just a girl who happens to have saved his sister and happens to be very cute. Just a girl who understands what he's going through. Just a girl who he's in love with.

Carl sits in the abandoned warehouse with Judith and Mika, they had been tying to make a new home there after the prison attack in this wrecked warehouse which has only had a few walkers in it so far. They still had quite a few rooms to clear but for now him, Tyrese, Carol, Judith, Mika, his dad and Just a girl, Lizzie were living there.

Ever since him and Rick had met up with them and saw Judith in Lizzie's arms he gets a strange electric buzz when they share contact. He's been kinder to her then he's ever been to anyone but he has to remind himself that she's just a girl. There isn't such thing a love in this new world and he knew this more than anyone. But is there a problem with being happy? He could have a future with Lizzie, they could raise Lizzie and Mika to know a thing called love- no, there can't be any emotional attachments, it will only kill him. She's just a girl-

Carl's thoughts are cut off by the sound of Judith screaming.

"It's okay, li'l ass kicker! What's wrong? Your big brother will sort it out." Carl soothes his baby sister.

There's a noise coming from one of the rooms (one of the office he thinks) Immediately Carl holds Judith to his chest and raises his gun. Ready to shoot, he enters the room.

Mika looks up at Carl with his gun pointing to her head and falls into the boxes with polystyrene in it. Carl immediately lowers his gun (and now he remembers that Mika was also here!)

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Mika! I forgot you were here!" Carl helps her up to her feet and nods to the room "What were you doing in here?"

"I was just thinking that... um, maybe Judith should have a bed, sorry, it was a stupid idea, I shouldn't of gone off," Mika says Sheepishly.

Carl looks behind Mika and ,sure enough, there's a cardboard box with some blankets inside- Wait, Blankets? How there weren't any blank- Carl looked closely and noticed that the 'blankets' were actually curtains, but Mika had something behind her. Before he could tell her it wasn't a bad idea, that in fact it was a brilliant idea, the words jumped out of his mouth.

"What are you hiding behind your back!?" Carl hated people hiding things from him, especially if his sister could be at risk. He started getting angry, when Mika gulped and shook her head he lost his temper. He pushed her aside and she hit her shoulder on the wall before crying in pain. As soon as he saw what she was hiding he couldn't explain the guilt that was inside of him.

"Oh my god! Mika, I shouldn't of done that, I needed to know if Judy was in danger! I'm so sorry, Your sister's gonna kill me! And she'll have a good reason too!" Carl said, so fast that Mika could hardly make out what he was saying. When Mika thought about what he just said she laughed. Carl was so happy that she had smiled. Seeing anybody smile in this world was rare and amazing, especially if it's coming from a nine-year old girl who seems to light the room with her white teeth.

"It's okay, I understand," She says flinching a little when she got up.

"A teddy bear? You didn't have to, where did you get the sewing equipment?" Carl asked.

"I found it in this cupboard and I saw the polystyrene, the curtains and a few odd buttons. I thought Judith could have a childhood... memory." She answered.

They returned to the main room and really bonded. Mika carried on with the teddy bear and Carl decorated Judith's bed and rocked her to sleep.


	2. I can handle this

Carol, Tyrese, Rick and Lizzie returned just before the sun was setting.

"Carl! Mika! Where are you?" Carl herd his father shout.

Carl was on the ledge, making a bed there as he had been doing to the rest of the ledge for the past half hour. Mika was asleep next to Judith in the office. She knew Carl could be doing more important things than looking after his sister (After all, half the population were walkers.)

"In here!" Carl called out to his father "What did you find today?"

"Not much... just 112 ounces of chocolate pudding!" Rick said, his smile reaching from one side of his face to the other.

"No way!" Carl replied.

TWDTWDTWDWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Every body was sitting around a table, they were celebrating. Why were they celebrating? Because they had found Michonne, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl.

"But Dad, Judith's too young to eat chocolate pudding, she needs someone to eat it for her." Carl pleaded to his dad. It was rare moments like these in which Carl could feel like a kid and he savoured them,he would be the child he never got to be.

"But couldn't you just... mash i-" Lizzie started but before anybody could hear her Carl had pushed her down to the floor and was sitting on her.

"Hey, Carl! Get off me, I was just stati-" Lizzie then burst into giggles when Carl started tickling her. _Oh no! What was he doing? He couldn't do this, he can't ruin this precious moment of childishness._ _She's just a girl, just a girl!_ He reminded himself. In the moment of hesitation Lizzie had the upper hand and had pushed Carl off her so this time she was on top of him. She had started to tickle him and he wasn't going to get away so easily.

"Stop, stop! I surrender! Li- Lizzie!" Carl cried but Lizzie only tickled him more.

"C'mon you two," Rick called out from behind Lizzie. "Or you can't have the last piece of pudding!" As soon as he said this they both shot up and darted for the food. When Carl got up he had 'accidentally' pushed Lizzie out the way.

"Carl!" Lizzie shouted.

"Oops, sorry!" Carl called sarcastically.

When he got to his father, Rick was holding two bowls of pudding.

"So I pushed poor Lizzie out of the way for nothing!" Carl accused before getting rammed into his pudding by Lizzie.

"I know you like pudding, Carl, but sticking your face into it is a bit too far!" Lizzie smirked.

Carl pushed Lizzie aside to get to his baby sister, _seems he wasn't going to get any pudding. _

_"_Is Lizzie being nasty to your big brother?" Carl complained to Judith "Yes she is, are you going to help me? Yeah, yeah? Yes, you're going to attack her?"

By this time Judith was giggling at her older brother with a chocolate covered face. Lizzie then came over to kneel by Judith but before she could say anything Judith had pounced on her grabbing a fist full of her hair.

"Judith! Carl! Get her off me right now!" Lizzie squealed and turned to face Judith who had a huge grin on her that only baby's can pull off. Lizzie then started tickling Carl's baby sister.

"Hey! Don't you touch my little sister!" Carl said before he practically jumped on Lizzie.

After they had finished their 'fight' Carl grabbed Judith and gave her a little hug.

"Well done you li'l ass kicker!" Carl congratulated Judith.

"Where on earth are Glenn and Maggie, they missed dessert?" Rick asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I'm sure they had dessert, all right!" Daryl smirked before getting slapped by Carol.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Goodnight, li'l ass kicker." Carl whispered into Judith's ear as she fell asleep on his chest. Carl cradled Judith 'till she was sound asleep and lowered her into her bed. Carl leaves for the kitchen to get a glass of water. On his way back he bumped into Lizzie, who was also getting some water.

"Hey, Liz." Carl mumbled his eyes drooping already.

"Hey, Sheriff!" Lizzie said and knocked Carl's hat off.

"Knock it off!" Carl said while poking Lizzie in the side.

"I just did!" Lizzie replied a bit too innocently.

"Ha ha ha," Carl said with a blank face "Where are you and Mika sleeping tonight?"

"No idea," Lizzie swept down and grabbed his hat. "I'm going to have to ask her." She said while putting the hat on.

"Hey, give that back!" Carl removed the hat from her head and put it on his own. "Besides, there are two spare bed's in the office, if you're interested?"

"I guess," Lizzie smirked.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

For the first time in a long time Carl had slept feeling safe. He and Lizzie had stayed up for a while, talking about the days before the Walker's, there wasn't a single moment of silence. The only reason they had stopped talking was because Michonne came in and told them that if they didn't get to sleep then she'd take their weapons away, Carl knew that she wouldn't because otherwise they'd be defenceless and could get killed by walker's. However, it _was_ Michonne and he had to be nice to her.

Half way through the night Judith had woke up screaming. Rick came in but Carl stopped him.

_"It's okay, dad. I got this." Carl had said. He picked Judith up and cradled her to sleep._

_"Okay, just... wake me up if you need me." Rick replied and with that went back to sleep._

"Morning, Carl!" Lizzie beamed, her messy hair falling perfectly into place.

Carl moaned and pulled his blanket further over himself.

"Wake up! Maggie found waffles when we went out yesterday!" Lizzie said with a smile "And if you don't eat them, I will!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He yawned.


	3. Id rather not wake up at all

They had been walking for a while now and, according to the adults, were almost on a street with houses. Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Glenn were on a run. Carl and Lizzie were also there out of choice and everybody agreed it wouldn't be a bad idea to let them have some experience.

Originally Lizzie had said she wanted to go on the run but with her lack of practice everybody had said no, that's why Carl decided to help and go with her but they weren't allowed to be split up.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The group had been split into four, Rick and Michonne were together, as was Lizzie and Carl then Daryl and Glenn had gone on their own.

Carl had his gun raised, but it was on safety. Lizzie however, she was just walking casually, gun in holster. Carl remembered when they were in the prison, Lizzie thought that walkers weren't what they were, just a bit... different. That was why he hadn't spoke to her. But she didn't seem to bad, she had killed walkers to protect Judy and that was a debt he could never repay.

"What about this house?" Lizzie said breaking the silence of the dead world.

"Yeah," Carl walked over to the door, Lizzie following him "Stand back, I can kick the door down."

Lizzie had started to say something but it was too late. Carl rammed into the door shoulder first and then bounced off it.

"Holy shi-" Carl began.

"Language!" Lizzie interrupted.

"-Mother of Jesus Christ, that hurt!" He finished.

Lizzie stepped over him and walked to the door. She twisted the door knob and it opened.

"Dumbass" she whispered before grabbing her knife and slipping in. Carl rushed up and followed.

The house wasn't in a bad shape, nothing had been wrecked in fact. Carl and Lizzie went into the first room, it seemed to be the sitting room. There was a large plasma TV screen and leather couches.

Lizzie bent down and looked in a side cupboard next to one of the couches.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked.

"were on a run right," Lizzie looked up "We look for supplies?"

"You haven't done this before then," Carl smirked "We have to clear the house, make sure there ain't no walkers here"

"I knew that..." Lizzie stood up and removed the hair from her eyes.

They had almost cleared the house with just one room to go.

"Ready?" Carl said to Lizzie, knife occupying one hand and the other resting on the door handle.

" Lets get it over with" She replied.

Carl opened the door slowly and then all at once, he jumped into the room and then jumped back as did Lizzie. The smell was horrendous, the both covered their noses with their shirts but the smell penetrated the small layer of protection. But there was something strange about it, it smelled horrible yet familiar.

They walked into the room and saw where the revolting stench was coming from. in front of them lay two rotting bodies, that seemed to be hugging one another.

"Omg," Lizzie cried unsure of how to take the shocking discovery "There's a note" She gulped.

Carl moved over to her and put his arms around her shoulders but she shook him off.

"There's a note, read it please?" she pleaded.

Carl looked around the room and sure enough there was a note.

"_Dear reader,_

_we know what this world has come to, and god bless you if you're trying to survive, we hope you make it as we didnt. I couldnt put my sister through this, they always said when heaven got too full, the dead would roam the earth but if we cant wake up in heaven we dont want to wake up at all. Take what you need to survive, if there even is anyone left I'd like to wish good luck. Our parents were out with our baby brother when hell broke loose and i can only imagine that they are roaming the streets but not the way we hope. So there are baby supplies, god hope no baby lives through this, and there is food. take what you need and i beg you to leave us in peace and respect our home, amen"_

The room was silent except for the soft sobbing from Lizzie. Carl held her not knowing what else to do. She didnt push away only repeated her sisters name.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Everybody had got back, Carl and Lizzie hadnt told anyone about what they found, the last thing they needed was grief, they had enough of that already. Lizzie had hugged Mika tight and wouldnt stay away from her, Carl and Judith the same. The adults had given a few worried looks but that wasnt going to separate the siblings.

"I love you, Mika. Don't ever forget that" Lizzie whispered into her sister's hair as the small girl fell asleep.

"I love you, Judy, li'l asskicker will always have me" Carl said to Judith who's small hands were wrapped around Carls one finger. Carl dropped his voice so only Judith would be able to hear him "And I love you too,Lizzie. Nut you dont have to know that"


	4. Samuels, what have you done?

It was still dark when Carl woke up, he couldn't work out why though. He looked around. Judith was asleep, same as Mika... but Lizzie wasnt, in fact Carl didnt know where she was. Her make shift covers had been pushed back but her knife had been left behind.

Carl rubbed his eyes and pulled the covers off himself. At last he checked Judith was asleep, grabbed his knife and left the room. He was pretty sure that the warehouse was safe but for precautions he walked cautiously ready to attack anything that wasnt his family. _Anything that wants to eat my baby sister will have to eat me first _he thought _And anything tries to eat me then... Judy is teething._ He laughed at that, but maybe too loudly. He hadn't really been paying attention while searching the warehouse but now he was listening could hear something.

It sounded like walkers. This was bad. Maybe he could retreat and tell his father and the others... no, he knew it was the right thing to do but Carl liked killing walkers. It was his fuel in the new world, the blood pumping around his body. He had always wanted to be the man, the one everybody looked up to, maybe if he did this he'd be looked up to.

"Nothing to lose," Carl whispered to himself and clicked safety off.

He kicked the door open ready to shoot but what he saw stopped him and made him fall backwards smacking the back of his head hard on the floor. The last thing he saw was a stunned Lizzie looking worried and a few walkers devouring a mouse still in her hand at the bottom of a ledge... then darkness swallowed him up.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carl woke with a jolt, it seemed he'd only been out for 10 minutes or so, it was still dark. The moaning of three or so walkers could be heard in the back ground. Lizzie had a cloth which seemed wet in her hand on Carls head, he jerked away from it and tried to run away but he couldnt. He reached for his gun and also couldnt get that either. His hands and feet were tied up, his gun was in Lizzie's back pocket, safety on.

"Lizzie Samuels! Untie me now, you... you...you freak!" Carl screeched.

"Please, Carl. I know you will be angry but... I just need you to listen to me. Of course you would be angry-" Lizzie attempted.

"Ha!"Carl said sarcastically "Sometimes when someone sneaks out of bed in the middle of night to feed walkers with another persons family (including a defenceless baby!) under the same roof, one might be angry! Not to mention tying them up afterwords so they cant escape!"

Lizzie was slightly speechless, obviously. She was silent, maybe coming up with an answer. But it wasnt coming any time soon.

"Whatever you have to say, Samuels, spit it out! I have a baby sister to return to... and the rest of my family!" Carl spat out impatiently.

"Ok, ok, look. Im begging you please dont tell anyone else? If not for me then for Mika, Im her only family and she already thinks im crazy." She asked looking worn out.

"She's right 'bout that" Carl murmured "Ok, just dont do it again, find another room to stay in. I dont want you anywhere Judy... or me for that matter."

Without a word being said Lizzie untied Carl. He grabbed his gun and shot the walkers in the eye and walked out.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carl had tried to go back to sleep but it was to hard. He watched over Judith and Mika the whole night. He had chucked Lizzie's stuff outside and waited for the sunrise.

Judith's eyes fluttered open, she softly whimpered wanting attention also waking up Mika.

"Morning, Girls" Carl whispered mainly to Judith but to Mika too.

"Where's my sister?" Mika asked confused.

"She thinks she's found another room for you and her to stay in permanently... rather than staying in a room with a stinky teenage boy and puking baby" he laughed.

Mika laughed softly and so did Judith, intrigued my her older brother laughing. Carl noticed this and started making faces at her, receiving plenty of giggles.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWTDWTDWTDWTD

Breakfast was quiet, Carl and Lizzie had exchanged glances and then looked away. He could feel her eyes on him, piercing through his skull into his brain. He knew exactly what she wanted him to do... well not to do.

"Has someone died or something?" Carol asked jokingly to Lizzie but genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, Carl, you too. You've hardly said a word all morning?" Rick asked but not so happy.

"Nothing" Carl and Lizzie murmured at the same time.

"Ok.." Michonne said uneasily looking at Rick sitting next to her. He shrugged and carried on eating... but Lizzie's eyes were still on him.


End file.
